Daddy and Poppa's Wedding
by deannaG
Summary: Max sees his fathers' get married but there is drama. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 5.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another adventure for Max.

Today we will revisit **Lightwood-Bane** , so if you haven't read it, we will wait.

Ready?

Let's go, we have a wedding to get to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max aced the exam and now he wants to celebrate with a great visit. He runs the program and waits. Magnus is mixing a potion for a client.

Alec is working. What else is new.

Max taps on the table as he waits.

Magnus laughs at him, "Max why don't you just create a program to give you what you want?"

Max shakes his head, "Because I like the surprise."

His phone beeps, signalling that it is done. Max grabs his phone, kisses Magnus 'goodbye' and creates a portal.

He is in Brooklyn Tailors on Grand Street. Poppa gets a lot of his clothes from here. Max wonders why he's here. He walks around and is surprised to see Aunt Izzy.

She is tapping her foot and looks impatient.

Max watches her. Max wonders why she went shopping with Poppa and why the program thought that was important.

Max watches as her eyes widen and she whispers, "By the angel."

Max moves closer so that he can see what has caught her eye.

It's Daddy and he looks gorgeous.

He's wearing black pants with a thin gold pinstripe, a white shirt, his tie matches the pants and a gold jacket.

Max knows that gold is for ShadowHunter weddings, could this be his fathers wedding?

Daddy looks at Aunt Izzy nervously, "How do I look?"

She laughs, "Are you kidding? You are stunning." She grabs his arm and pulls him to a full length three panel mirror. "Here look for yourself."

Daddy nods, "I look okay."

Aunt Izzy and Max laugh.

Aunt Izzy shakes her head, "Okay? Alec, Magnus is going to die when he sees you."

Daddy looks at her confused, "Die? How is that good?"

"Because he loves you so much and you look beautiful."

"Oh. Is he wearing the same clothes?"

"Yes, he is. And HE looks stunning as well. The two of you are going to knock everybody's socks off. They won't be able to stand all that cuteness in one room."

They continue to look at Daddy's reflection in the mirror.

Daddy giggles as she rests her head on his arm, "Izzy, I'm marrying Magnus."

She laughs, "Yes, my dear sweet big brother you are."

Max glances in the mirror and even though they can't see him in its reflection, he can see himself. His eyes are twinkling and his smile is bright. There are no pictures from his fathers' wedding simply because nobody thought to take any. He can't wait to get a front row seat and see the awesomeness with his own eyes.

Aunt Izzy smiles, "Of course, I won't tell Magnus how beautiful you look."

"Why not?"

She laughs, "Because that would spoil the surprise of actually seeing you. I'll tell him that you look 'ok' or 'good', that way when he sees you, he can die."

"Izzy, I don't want a dead husband."

She laughs, "When you see him, you will die too."

Daddy sighs, "Two dead husbands."

She laughs, "But damn cute ones."

Max can't help the big grin on his face as he listens and watches his Daddy and Aunt Izzy.

Aunt Izzy kisses Daddy's cheek, "Go change, so we can get back to the Institute."

Daddy nods, "Okay."

She smiles as he takes one more look in the mirror, then goes back to the fitting room.

She takes out her phone. Max walks closer to see what she is doing.

She is texting Poppa.

 _ **Magnus, Alec just had his final fitting. He looks good.**_

A few minutes later Poppa texts back a response.

 _ **Good? Thanks Izzy.**_

Aunt Izzy laughs as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

Max giggles. Aunt Izzy is evil.

He snaps his fingers, he wants to get to the wedding.

But finds himself in the Institute. It's dark, quiet and seems to be closed for the night. Max doesn't like this. He walks through the War Room and goes upstairs to Daddy's room, only because he has no idea where else to go.

He is surprised to see Daddy in his bed. Alone.

Why is Daddy sleeping in his room in the Institute and not with Poppa in the loft?

Did they have a fight?

Was the wedding postponed? Max knows they got married on October 8, 2017, but he has no idea what tonight is.

Max moves closer to the bed and sees that Daddy looks sad. Shit, they did have a fight. But Daddy looked so happy in the store, what happened?

Max sits on the corner of the bed and puts his hand on Daddy's leg. Daddy won't feel it but Max feels a bit better.

What could they have fought about?

He wants to tell Daddy that it all worked out and there is nothing to worry about, but he can't.

Daddy suddenly sits up and puts on the lamp. Max stays where he is.

Daddy grabs his phone off the nightstand, looks at it then puts it back. He leans against the pillows and sighs.

Max is anxious. Why are his fathers sleeping apart?

Daddy grabs his phone again only to put it back on the nightstand.

Daddy sighs, grabs his phone a third time and this time makes a phone call.

Max hopes he is calling Poppa, so that they can get married.

Poppa sounds worried, "Yes, Alexander?"

Daddy is six foot, three inches of demon killing ShadowHunter badassness, but he answers Poppa in a scared whisper, "I miss you."

Poppa whispers, "I miss you too."

Max wants to scream, _**then why are you fighting?**_

"This was a stupid idea."

Max is confused, _**they are sleeping apart on purpose?**_

"You thought it would be fun."

"This is definitely not fun. This is terrible. I can't sleep."

"Me too. I'm just laying here, staring at the ceiling."

Max nods, _**so is Daddy.**_

"How is this considered good luck?"

"I guess if we can live through one night apart, we can live through anything?"

Max looks at the phone sadly, _**Poppa you couldn't live with Daddy dead.**_

"But we HAVE lived through anything."

Poppa laughs, "Yes, but most people aren't ShadowHunters or warlocks."

Max nods.

"Whatever." Daddy giggles "We are getting married tomorrow."

"Actually we are getting married today. Fifteen hours to be precise."

"Fifteen hours?"

"Yes, fifteen hours."

"So, I have to wait fifteen hours until I see you again?"

Max giggles, _**Daddy is going to need a lot of coffee.**_

"Yes."

"By the angel, Magnus. That's a long time."

"I know."

"Ugh, why did I think this would be a good idea?"

Max giggles.

"In all fairness, I did agree to it."

Max smiles.

"We are both idiots."

Max nods, _**idiots in love.**_

Poppa laughs.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, Alexander."

"Talking to you has helped a bit."

Max smiles.

"Yes it has. I should have called you, hours ago."

"I wanted to call you sooner, but I figured you were sleeping."

"No, I wasn't."

Daddy looks at his engagement ring on his right ring finger. Poppa resized it because Daddy wanted to wear it after they were married, even though Poppa said that it wasn't necessary.

"Do we kiss?"

"At the ceremony?"

"Uh huh."

"After Brother Andrew announces that we are married, we kiss."

Max smiles, _**his**_ _**fathers kissing, always good.**_

"Oh, we don't kiss before that?"

"No, Alec, that is our first kiss as husbands."

"But we don't get to kiss as husbands to be?"

Poppa laughs, "That is what we have been doing for almost two weeks."

"But, I want to kiss you when I see you."

"I'm sorry, Alexander, we don't kiss until the end of the ceremony."

"Ugh." Daddy stares at the ceiling, "Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander."

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Yes, Alexander, you can hold my hand."

Daddy smiles, "Good."

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Magnus."

"I love you."

Daddy giggles, "Love you too, Magnus."

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep?"

"Okay."

"See you in a few hours, Alexander."

"Yes, Magnus." Daddy ends the call and puts his phone back on the nightstand. With a smile, he turns off the lamp, lays down in the bed and closes his eyes.

Max stands up. Today is the wedding. Max hopes that HE doesn't die at the ceremony.

He snaps his fingers.

He smiles. This is the second time he has shown up in the Main Hall of the Institute and it has been decorated for a wedding. But the decorations are different and THIS wedding actually happens.

Max stands by the door. He looks at the altar and sees Poppa with Aunt Izzy. Both of them look gorgeous. Poppa is dressed in the same clothes as Daddy. He has gold highlights in his hair.

Max smiles, Poppa looks like he is going to pass out and Daddy hasn't even walked in yet.

Max looks around the crowd. He sees Aunt Clary sitting with Jocelyn, Luke and Simon. He sees Catarina. He sees a few warlocks that have been by the loft. He sees some ShadowHunters that he recognizes.

Max watches as Brother Andrew walks to the alter. It's time to begin.

Max stands over to the side so that he will get a view of the door. His hands are sweaty. He giggles. If HE is nervous, what about Poppa? He glances at Poppa. He is holding Aunt Izzy's hand tight.

Brother Andrew says, "The ceremony is about to commence."

Uncle Jace walks in and goes to the altar. He smiles at Poppa. Poppa nods without looking at him. Poppa is waiting for one person to show up and it _**isn't**_ Uncle Jace.

Daddy walks in with Grandma Maryse.

Max watches Poppa's face as Daddy walks up the aisle. He knows the exact moment when his fathers' eyes meet. Poppa's eyes sparkle and his smile brightens.

Daddy gets to the altar and Poppa puts out his hand. Daddy walks up the steps, holding Poppa's hand tight.

Max walks closer to the altar because he wants to hear and see everything.

Brother Andrew begins the ceremony, "It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane to unite."

Max smiles, _**this is it.**_

Aunt Izzy presents two gold bracelets. Poppa takes one and places it around Daddy's left wrist. Daddy takes the other and places it around Poppa's left wrist.

Max smiles, _**yes he has seen those bracelets.**_

Uncle Jace presents Daddy with a stele. As Daddy takes it, Poppa puts his hand over his, Daddy draws the wedding rune on his own right wrist. He hands the stele back to Uncle Jace. Poppa rubs his thumb over the rune and gasps when it glows blue. He looks up at Daddy. Daddy's eyes are wide.

Aunt Izzy asks, "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Poppa shakes his head, "I just wanted to touch it, I didn't expect that to happen."

Max giggles.

Brother Andrew claps his hands, "Let us continue."

Max nods, _**yes let's get to the kissing part.**_

Poppa nods and removes a bandage from his right wrist. He has a tattoo of the wedding rune. Daddy giggles as he places his wrist against Poppa, a perfect match.

Aunt Izzy hands Poppa a ring and Uncle Jace hands Daddy one as well.

Max holds his breath.

Poppa puts his ring on Daddy's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Max blinks back tears.

Daddy puts his ring on Poppa's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Tears run down Max's face.

Brother Andrew nods. He puts a hand on Daddy's shoulder, and one on Poppa's. He addresses the room, "I present to all, the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Max grins through his tears.

Poppa smiles and pulls Daddy close. He kisses Daddy. Daddy grabs him and deepens the kiss.

Max giggles, _**his fathers are kissing, it's official.**_

Uncle Jace shakes his head with a smile.

Max nods.

Aunt Izzy laughs, "They haven't seen each other for a while."

Max and the crowd laughs.

Poppa slowly lets Daddy go and realizes that they have an audience.

Aunt Izzy smiles at him, "Did we interrupt something?"

Poppa smiles, "Yes you did."

Max giggles.

Daddy rests his head on Poppa's head and smiles at Aunt Izzy, "We're married."

She laughs and kisses his cheek, "Yes, you are."

Max wipes his face, _**that was awesome**_.

Max steps out of the way as Daddy and Poppa leave the altar and receive congratulations from everybody as they walk down the aisle.

With a happy sigh, he snaps his fingers.

He is in the War Room.

He watches as Poppa and Daddy walk in hand in hand.

Daddy smiles at his new husband, "It was getting to be too much."

Poppa smiles as he gently kisses his husband's lips, "That's why I grabbed you."

"We really are married, Magnus."

"We really are, Alexander."

Daddy sighs and rests his forehead against Poppa's, "I love you."

"I love you."

Max watches as they close their eyes and slowly dance even though he doesn't hear any music.

He smiles.

But his smile disappears as a portal opens up behind them. Max watches as a man walks out and slowly walks over to his fathers. The man pulls out a seraph blade as he nears them.

Max looks down the hall and doesn't see anybody who might help the newlyweds, nor do the newlyweds seem to sense the danger.

Max creates a portal. He throws an energy ball at the man to push him away from his fathers, and through the portal.

Max takes a deep breath. Ten minutes later Aunt Izzy walks in and smiles at the happy couple. She leaves without bothering them.

Max shakes his head, there is no way that Aunt Izzy would have been able to save his fathers. She arrived too late. And there is no way either of his fathers would have been able to react in time and he doubts that Daddy had his blade with him anyway.

So was this a new threat that never happened the first time? What would have happened if Max hadn't have been here? Max doesn't even want to think about _that_.

Something is itching at the back of Max's mind, but he is distracted by Poppa telling Daddy, "We should get back. After all the party is for us."

Daddy sighs, "You're right."

Hand in hand they leave the War Room.

Max is about to follow but stops. His eyes widen when he realizes that any portal he creates in the past instantly goes back to the loft. Max just sent that bad man to an unsuspecting Poppa.

Cursing himself, Max creates a portal and returns to the loft.

Poppa is sitting on the sofa, calmly sipping a martini. He smiles when he sees Max, "So where did you go?"

But Max has more pressing matters on his mind, "Did anybody portal here?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, some idiot popped in while I was making my martini. Unlucky for him, I saw him the moment he appeared. He is at the bottom of the East River right now. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was the one that portaled him here."

Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table, "Why would you do that?"

"Because he was going to kill you and Daddy at your wedding."

Magnus slowly stands up, "When was he going to kill us?"

"When you and Daddy went to the War Room for some quiet time. He portaled there and I didn't see any other way to save you without showing myself. I portaled him away from you and it took a few minutes until I remembered that my past portals all come here."

"We were never bothered."

Max nods, "That's what I figured because Aunt Izzy walked in later on. You and Daddy showed no sense of knowing he was there. I couldn't just stand there, I reacted without thinking."

Magnus pulls Max into his arms, "You did nothing wrong Max. I had the situation under control. I'm more worried about what he was doing back then."

"Is Daddy home?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Let's go get him."

Max nods, he is getting a bad feeling and wants to know that Alec is okay.

Magnus creates a portal and they walk into the Institute.

Clary is in the War Room, "Good evening Magnus, Max."

Magnus smiles, "Evening Clary. My husband in his office?"

"No, there was a demon attack a few blocks from the loft, so he and Jace were going to take care of it and then he said he was going home."

Magnus sighs, "Thank you." He should have tracked Alec first instead of assuming he would be safe in the Institute.

Magnus closes his eyes and gets his husband's location. He creates a portal. He and Max say 'good night' to Clary and leave.

They are in an abandoned building.

They walk around and finally see Alec and Jace in a room battling demons.

A demon is sneaking up behind Alec.

Magnus and Max see history repeating itself and create fireballs to defend him. But Alec seems to have learned a thing or two about watching his back and calmly turns around at the right moment and slices his seraph blade through the demon.

He glances up and sees his husband and son. He gives them a questioning look. Jace finishes off the last of the demons and smiles at Magnus and Max.

Max runs to Alec and holds him, "Magnus what is going on?"

"I'm not sure Alec. But I think it's time for you to come home."

"Okay" He pulls Max away from him and gently kisses his forehead, "What adventure did you have tonight?"

"You and Poppa got married. It was awesome."

Alec laughs, "Yes it was."

Magnus nods, "It was, but we had an uninvited guest."

"Who?"

"I didn't ask his name, but Max says that he came after us in the War Room."

Jace looks at Magnus, "I'm confused. If you didn't know he was there, then how would you have asked his name?"

"Because Max portaled him to the loft and I killed him."

Alec closes his eyes, "I'm lost."

Max kisses his cheek, "Poppa, Daddy needs coffee."

Magnus nods, "Yes, I don't feel safe here anyway."

He creates a portal and everybody walks through into the loft.

Max goes to the Keurig machine, "Uncle Jace, coffee?"

"It's nine at night."

"So that's a no?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Ignore him, Jace."

Max giggles as he fills a mug for Alec. He brings it to him, as Alec takes off his jacket and sits on the sofa. He gives Max a warm smile as he takes the mug.

Max asks Jace, "Orange juice?"

Jace nods, "Or water will be fine."

Max pours two glasses of orange juice and hands one to Jace. Jace sits in a chair as Max sits in another chair.

Magnus sits on the sofa and takes a sip from his abandoned martini, "Still good."

Alec looks at Max, "Now what is going on?"

"When you and Poppa were in the War Room dancing, a man portaled behind you. He had a blade in his hand. I opened a portal and pushed him through it, but I forgot that any portals I created in the past automatically opened here."

Magnus continues with the story, "He appeared here just as I was making my martini and taught him a lesson about messing with warlocks. He is now at the bottom of the East River."

Alec drinks some coffee, "Didn't it cross your mind to wonder WHY he was here in the loft, Magnus?"

"No not really. I was defending my home from an intruder that portaled here without my permission. How was I to know that my son created the portal?"

Jace asks, "But I don't remember anybody trying to hurt you at your wedding."

Alec nods, "But we can't find out why he suddenly came after us THEN, since Magnus killed him NOW. And why were you and Max at the building?"

Magnus takes a sip then answers, "We were worried about you since this assassin just appeared in the timeline."

"Right, and we can't find out WHY because you killed him."

"Excuse me for defending myself."

Alec nods and gets up. He puts his jacket back on. He tells Jace, "Come on, I'll walk you back to the Institute."

Jace gets up, "Okay." He looks at a shocked Magnus and Max, and gives them a weak smile, "Good night."

Magnus gets up, "Alexender..." But Alec walks out the door, followed by Jace.

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus sits down, "Let's give him some space, Max."

Max swallows, "Is he coming back tonight?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I don't know."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You shocked? Well so am I. I had no idea they were going to have this fight. But it just happened. One minute I'm typing fluffy wedding mush and then I'm typing their first argument in the Rune Series.

But don't worry, I will fix this. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at his phone for what seems like the hundredth time since Alec walked out with Jace. No messages. He is tempted to text Jace, but doesn't want him to pick sides.

Max holds his hand and whispers, "I know that his wedding rune would fade away and that yours is a tattoo but what happens to the love rune if you get a divorce?"

Magnus squeezes his hand, "A divorce? No darling, this is just a minor thing. He just needs a little time to cool off and then we will talk. He will come back."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he went to Catarina's?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "No, if he had, she would have called to yell at me. He is safe in the Institute."

"How do you know he's 'safe'?"

"Because Jace or Izzy would have called me. He's fine, Max."

"But you're not."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I'll be okay."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and Daddy is always home for the weekend."

Magnus swallows, "I know."

"Do we wait until he comes home?"

Magnus shakes his head, "It's almost midnight, there's no way of knowing what time he will be back."

"But I don't want to go to sleep if he isn't here."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Max, it's okay. Let's go to bed."

Max sighs. He stands up. He picks up the mug and the three glasses from the coffee table. He takes them to the kitchen and washes them.

Magnus locks up the loft as he would if Alec were working late. The loft is secure but allows only one person to gain entry, that is if that one person wants to return to the loft tonight. Magnus isn't looking forward to trying to sleep in an empty bed tonight, especially not knowing if Alec will be there in the morning.

Max is finished in the kitchen and walks over to Magnus. He kisses his father's cheek and hugs him.

Magnus turns off the lights and they go to their bedrooms.

Magnus changes into his sleep clothes and gets into bed.

He moves over to the left, Alec's, side of the bed. He stares out the window.

He wanted to be strong for Max, but he is terrified. All the times that he thought Alec would leave him, but didn't, and now this. It's not even pride keeping him from portaling to the Institute but fear that Alec would refuse to come back to the loft.

Magnus blinks back tears. He isn't even sure what set off Alec in the first place.

Magnus lays there trying not to think, and failing miserably. His mind keeps running over what happened, and what he could have said or done that would have resulted in Alec not leaving.

He has no idea how long he just stares at the window, but he senses somebody walking through the wards. The ONLY person allowed to do so at this time of the night. That person walks into the loft.

Magnus closes his eyes. Not because he wants him to think Magnus is sleeping, but to prevent Magnus from running into his arms.

He is being ShadowHunter quiet as he walks through the loft. Magnus fears that he will walk back out without coming into the bedroom.

Magnus feels the familiar peace go through his body and holds his breath. Magnus feels the bed dip as Alec gets in behind Magnus.

His arm goes around Magnus. Magnus grabs Alec's hand with both of his.

Alec presses against his back and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Magnus kisses Alec's hand, "I'm sorry too."

"I shouldn't have left like that."

"I should have questioned how somebody was able to portal into the loft."

"Tons of paperwork all day and I just wanted to blow off some steam killing demons with Jace, then you and Max showed up..."

"A knee jerk reaction when you weren't in your office, I admit."

"Which is where I've been all this time. We walked back to the Institute in silence. Jace knew that I wasn't in the mood to talk. He went to his room and I was in no mood to sleep."

"And you are here."

Alec kisses the back of Magnus' neck, "Of course. No matter what, the Magnus Anti-Panic rule applies."

After Magnus' nightmare of Alec and Lydia getting married, then divorced, Magnus and Alec ate lunch that afternoon. Magnus insisted that if he had to go to sleep alone, then Alec had to stay in bed the next morning until Magnus woke up. Alec agreed. He called it the Magnus Anti Panic rule. A rule that was only broken once, the night before their wedding, in all the time they have been together.

Magnus smiles, "Is it okay if I turn around?"

Alec giggles, "Of course you can turn around."

Magnus lets his hand go and rolls over. He looks into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. They are warm and full of love. Magnus kisses his husband, and wraps his arms around him. "I love you."

Alec holds him tight, "I love you."

Alec lays back and Magnus rests his head against his chest.

Alec smiles, "So Max was at our wedding?"

Magnus nods.

Alec kisses Magnus' head, "So this guy, any idea what that was about?"

"Valentine."

Alec nods, "Jace said that he created a lot of new ShadowHunters with the Mortal Cup. They probably think if they get rid of us in the past, then he will live."

"All those attempts on your life when you were younger didn't work, so now they are targeting _**us**_."

"And failing. Lucky that Max was there."

Magnus nods, "I think that if he hadn't have been there, then he would have had a nightmare that would have gotten him there. Either way, we were safe."

"Max is a great kid."

"Yes he is."

"How much does he hate me right now?"

Magnus kisses him, "He doesn't hate you. I doubt if he could ever hate you. But he thought this would lead to a divorce."

"By the angel."

Magnus nods, "He'll be happy to see you and he can tell us how awesome our wedding was."

Alec laughs, "It was pretty awesome."

Magnus smiles, "It was."

"Are we good?"

Magnus looks at him, "We are great." He kisses Alec. Alec slides a hand down the back of Magnus' sleep pants as he rolls them over. Magnus wraps his legs around his husband. The only good part of a fight is the make up sex afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max lays there.

His visit tonight was all kinds of perfect until the last ten minutes or so.

When Daddy walked out of the loft with Uncle Jace, he was sure that he would be back in a half hour or so. But here it is three hours later and he isn't back.

He knows that no relationship is without its drama but his fathers adore each other. That's why he wanted to see it grow and aside from a few moments that scared him, he has enjoyed all his visits. How was he to know that his scariest moment would be in the here and now.

His hands are still shaking. He wants to portal to the Institute and beg Daddy to come home but Poppa said to give him space and Poppa knows Daddy best.

Max remembers wanting to go to school when he was eight. A mundane school. He has had control over his powers since he can remember. He has complete control over his glamour, Hershey chocolate bar brown, much like Catarina who he loves. Daddy and Poppa enrolled him in a school that was blocks from the Institute. After school he would walk over there and do his homework in the War Room. Poppa liked it because Daddy always left early so that they could have dinner at a decent time.

Max loved it. His best friend was Abby, a pretty girl with red hair, like Aunt Clary. Abby's parents are divorced now, have been for five or six years. He used to go over to her house and they were always yelling at each other.

Max once asked Abby if they kissed. She laughed. She couldn't remember the last time her parents showed any affection to each other.

This surprised Max, since his fathers were always kissing. _Good morning_ , _good night_ , _I'm home from work_ , _happy to see you_ , _the sun is shining_ , _the moon is out_ , _look it's raining_ , they didn't need a reason to kiss. Max assumed all parents were like that.

He asked her if she felt loved and she had to think about it before saying a halfhearted 'yes'. Max knows that he is loved. He has never doubted that. He doesn't know nor does he ever care to know who his birth mother was. According to Aunt Izzy, she's "worse than a roach", which always makes him giggle.

When Abby's parents got divorced, she moved to Nevada with her Mom, even though she wanted to stay in NY and finish the school year, but her Mom refused to let her stay with her Dad. Max was sad to see her go. They still email each other. Abby is a teacher now in St. Louis and she has a girl friend. They are getting married next year. Max and Poppa are going. Daddy hopes that the demons behave themselves so that he can go as well.

But that was then, now Daddy has walked out of the loft.

Max sighs.

He hears the door close. Max sits up, only one person is allowed into the loft once Poppa has secured it for the night. He quickly lays back down and closes his eyes. He hears somebody walking around the loft and come to his door. He opens one eye slowly and sees a familiar back walk away from his room.

He sits up and listens carefully. He can't hear words but Daddy is talking to Poppa.

Max wants to get out of the bed and get closer but he doesn't want to get caught in case they start arguing and Daddy leaves again.

Daddy giggles and Max smiles. If Daddy is giggling then all is good in the Lightwood-Bane household again.

Max lays back down. He can talk about how wonderful his visit was with Daddy and Poppa over breakfast later today. He closes his eyes and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

- _ **tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Told you, that I would fix them.:D

One more chapter so that Max can talk about his visit.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm thinking of creating a timeline to keep track of the different times Magnus interacted with Alec. Would this be of interest to anybody else or is it just something my Inner Virgo _**needs**_?

Anyway, after the drama it's time for Max to talk about how awesome it was to see his fathers get married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, literally.

He remembers why he is on "Alec's" side of the bed. He turns around and sees his husband still asleep.

Magnus smiles. Seeing Alexander Lightwood in his bed will never get old. Especially when he is naked.

He glances up and sees Max by the door, smiling.

Max nods his head towards Alec and Magnus nods back.

Alec opens his eyes and runs his hand through Magnus' hair, bringing him closer for a kiss.

Magnus smiles, "We have an audience."

Alec sees Max, "Hi Max."

Max giggles, "Hi Daddy."

"Give us ten minutes and you can tell us over breakfast how wonderful our wedding was."

"Okay Daddy." Max runs into the kitchen.

Alec smiles and pulls Magnus close. They kiss.

Magnus laughs, "First make nice with Max, then you can make nice with me."

Alec kisses Magnus' neck, "I made nice to you last night. Three times."

"Hmm, yes you did."

Alec continues to kiss Magnus' neck on his way to his lips, "I saw those beautiful eyes that you keep hidden from me." He kisses Magnus and their tongues meet.

Magnus pushes Alec away gently, "Max."

Alec laughs, "Max."

They get out of bed and get dressed. They hold hands as they walk into the kitchen. There's a plate of bagels with cream cheese on the table. Max has a mug of coffee in front of him. He sees his fathers walk out of their bedroom. He gets up and fills two mugs.

He places the mugs on the table, "It's about time."

Magnus and Alec laugh. Magnus sits down.

Alec walks over to Max and hugs him. Max holds his father tight.

Alec kisses the top of Max's head, "I didn't mean to scare you, blueberry."

Max relaxes in his father's embrace.

Alec takes his face in his hands and smiles, "We good?"

Max giggles, "Of course." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Alec smiles and sits next to Magnus. Max sits opposite his fathers.

Alec takes a sip of coffee and smiles, "Max, how awesome was our wedding?"

"All kinds of awesome. But I didn't just see that, I saw other stuff."

Magnus asks, "What kind of other stuff?"

Max giggles, "Daddy and Aunt Izzy at his last fitting."

Alec chokes on his coffee, "MY fitting? Why MY fitting?"

Magnus smiles, "Maybe because mine was boring. I looked great. Izzy said I looked great. I didn't need to be told I looked great."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, "You did look great."

Magnus laughs, "But you, on the other hand, have no idea how beautiful you are."

Alec blushes. He lowers his eyes and concentrates on his bagel.

Max nods, "Daddy told Aunt Izzy that he looked 'okay' and she laughed."

"Of course she laughed. _Okay_? Your Daddy is beautiful, nothing 'okay' about him."

Alec glances at Magnus, "What about the jacket I wore at my wedding to Lydia?"

Magnus snorts, "First that wasn't a 'wedding' that was an event that should never have happened. And second, that jacket was ugly with a capital 'ugly', but YOU were beautiful despite its ugliness."

Max nods.

Alec returns his attention to his bagel, "Oh."

Magnus smiles, "Continue Max."

Max giggles, "After Aunt Izzy told him that he look wonderful, they just stared in the mirror. She said that you were going to die when you saw Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "She told me that he looked 'good'. Of course I knew she was lying because there is no way he could _only_ look 'good'."

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy was being evil."

"Yes she was."

"After we admired Daddy some more, he went to change and she texted you."

"And you went to our wedding?"

Max shakes his head, "I ended up at the Institute the night before."

Alec groans, "I need more coffee, Magnus?"

Magnus laughs, "No, I'm good."

Alec gets up and refills his mug. He kisses Max's head as he passes by.

Max smiles at Alec, "I don't understand WHY you slept apart that night?"

Magnus laughs, "Clary was telling us about mundane wedding customs and superstitions. She mentioned that sleeping apart was good luck or something silly like that. And your Daddy thought it would be fun. As you saw, it was anything BUT fun."

Alec sits back down and takes a huge gulp of coffee, "I figured we were only sleeping together for a while, so it wouldn't be that big of a problem."

Magnus nods, "It WAS that big of a problem."

Alec shrugs.

Max whispers, "When I first walked into Daddy's room and saw him sleeping there, I thought you had a fight. Then Daddy called you and I realized this was something you _**wanted**_ to do."

Magnus nodded, "Yes, I would have been much happier to spend our last night as 'husbands to be' wrapped in my future husband's arms, but HE thought we should sleep in separate beds."

Alec looks at him, "But you agreed to it."

"Yes, because you smiled at the idea and I love to see you smile."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "Your phone call was cute."

Alec laughs, "Max you need to stop hanging out with Aunt Izzy."

Max laughs.

Magnus nods, "Yes your Aunt is a bad influence on you."

Alec asks, "After that you must have gone to the wedding?"

Max smiles, "Yes, after you said 'good bye' to each other, I was in the Main Hall. Poppa and Aunt Izzy were at the altar waiting for you."

Magnus smiles, "Izzy kept me from losing my mind."

"There was a lot of people."

Magnus sniffs, "Izzy said over two hundred people showed up for the ceremony, and most of them weren't invited."

Max giggles, "They crashed your wedding, just like you crashed Daddy's wedding."

Magnus laughs, "True, but as long as none of them tried to kiss MY groom, I had no problem with them being there."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, I had two weddings and I kissed you at both of them."

Magnus kisses him, "Damn right."

Max asks, "So who were all those people?"

Magnus sniffs, "Many were High Warlocks from around the world, who couldn't believe that I was one, marrying a ShadowHunter and two, marrying a Lightwood. They thought it was a joke and wanted to see if it was true."

Alec nods, "Hodge said that you had a mistrust of ShadowHunters."

Magnus sniffs, "Hodge. That traitor almost got you killed."

"Ancient history, Magnus."

"Not when it comes to you."

As his fathers kiss, Max asks, "Is Hodge still alive?"

Magnus smiles, "Valentine killed him."

Max nods, "Good."

Magnus coldly says, "Exactly."

Alec changes the subject, "I didn't know you disliked Lightwoods."

Magnus shrugs, "They always had an air of superiority to them. Especially when it came to DownWorlders. Being Circle members didn't help."

Max's eyes widen, "Daddy was a Circle member?"

Alec looks at Max in horror, "By the angel, no."

Magnus coldly says, "Not your Daddy, but his parents were. Maryse left but it seemed that Robert never left."

Max says, "Oh, that is why you said it didn't matter that Daddy was a Lightwood."

Magnus nods, "Maryse was desperate. Her son had been bitten by an Aeger demon. Their bite is 100% fatal unless it's treated within an hour. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I was the closest warlock she could get on short notice. She either had to pay my fee, or hope that somebody was available to get to the Institute in a hurry."

"Then you walked into his room."

"Yes. I knew the boy from Central Park was a ShadowHunter, but to find out he was a Lightwood was a shock. After I applied the healing potion and gave it magic to work, I sat there by your side, Alec. Knowing you were a Lightwood didn't take away the calm I felt being near you. It would have been so easy to portal you out of there. But then what? Without a good defense I would have been tossed into the City of Bones and never seen you again. I had to leave you. I decided that I didn't want to be paid for saving you. Keeping you safe was something I was meant to do."

Alec gently kisses him, "Then why did you act like you were seeing me for the first time when we saved you from Valentine's men?"

Magnus laughs, "Because it was the first time _**we**_ were seeing each other. I finally got a chance to look into your eyes. When I later spoke to Catarina and she asked about seeing you as a child, I went completely blank when it came to our past encounters. I saw your picture in a book she had and all those memories came back. Of course, I couldn't tell her that I had been protecting you all these years. She would have wondered why I stayed hidden from you since it was obvious that we were always meant to be together. "

"Soulmates."

Magnus nods and kisses Alec, "Yes, indeed."

Max smiles, "I guess those other warlocks must have wondered WHY you were marrying a Lightwood."

Magnus nods, "Yes, almost every one of them came up to me and asked if this was a political ploy." He glances at Alec, "Guess your father wasn't the only one with that idea."

Alec shrugs, "Can we get back to the wedding itself?"

Max nods, "Everybody looked gorgeous. I was right there behind you during the ceremony. My favorite part was the rings and vows. _"With this ring we are one",_ I cried like a baby. You looked so happy. When the Silent Brother said, " _I present to all, the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane_ ", it was awesome. And then you kissed and I wanted to cheer and dance and hug you, but I didn't. But oh I wanted to."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, I can imagine how happy you must of felt at that moment."

Alec nods, "Hearing us talk about it is one thing, but to be there, it was magical."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "That was pretty much the last time we were together until I grabbed you."

Alec nods, "Clave members asking me if this now meant a bias of warlocks over other DownWorlders. Heads from other Institutes asking if marrying DownWorlders was considered a good management tool. I don't think I even got a chance to talk to my own family once we got to the reception."

Magnus sniffs, "I lost my temper with a few warlocks who asked rather rude questions about you. I threatened a couple before Catarina stopped me from portaling them out of the room. I tried to keep an eye on you because I know you don't like crowds. I saw you with Consul Malachi and it bothered me. That is when I decided we needed some time alone away from the 'party'."

Max takes a deep breath, "Yes, you looked so happy. When the portal opened up and that man showed up, it confused me because you never mentioned anybody bothering you. I looked around and there was nobody nearby. The two of you were focused on each other, so I just reacted. I wanted him away from you. I thought I was sending him to another room, to be dealt with later, then I realized he was coming here. Poppa, you looked so calm when I returned, that I wondered if I had been wrong. One thing led to another and Daddy was walking out of the loft and all I could think about was that it was my fault."

Alec quickly gets up. He pulls out a chair and sits in front of Max. He wipes away the tears that are running down his son's face, "Blueberry, it was not your fault. It was a good thing that you were there to save us. His being there was the problem not what you did. I had a bad day at work and I took it out on you and Poppa. I'm sorry, Max." He pulls Max into his arms and hugs him tight.

Max buries his face in his father's chest and wraps his arms around him.

Magnus gets up, "I want to be part of this hug." He walks over and holds his husband and son.

As they hold each other, Alec gently says, "You have a lot in common with your Poppa, besides being warlocks, both of you have this silly idea that I will leave him. No matter what, where he goes, so shall I." He glances up at Magnus.

Magnus smiles as he leans over to kiss him, "I love you."

"I could never stop loving you."

Max smiles, "I love both of you."

Alec smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

Max says, "I'll do the dishes."

Alec stands, "I should be getting to the Institute."

He kisses Magnus. Magnus grabs his shirt and smiles, "Not yet." Magnus winks at a giggling Max, as he pushes Alec towards their bedroom. Make up sex round two.

Max smiles as he washes the plate and mugs. Twenty two years later and his fathers love each other as much (if not more) as they did the day they got married.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. deannaG talks

After reading **Soulmates** for the first time since I started _**Max's Adventures**_ , I realized that there was a BIG problem during this conversation between Magnus and Catarina:

 **Catarina:** And it is assumed that love runes are set by birth and that as the object of the rune is more around the person with the rune, it will appear.

 **Magnus:** That makes no sense, Catarina. I first met Alec a month or so ago, and the rune showed up two or so weeks later.

 **Catarina:** No, you and Alec crossed paths before, maybe when he was a child?"

 **Magnus:** A child? Catarina, where the hell would I have crossed paths with a ShadowHunter boy?

xxxxxx

Yes, I see some of you nodding your heads.

At the time, Magnus seeing 7 year old Alec was a one time only thing. I had no way of knowing that I was going to dive further into Alec's childhood encounters with Magnus via Max.

I saw my chance to clear up that scene and explain why Magnus 'forgot' about crossing paths with a young Alec so many times. Now my Inner Virgo is happy.

Love you, DeannaG


End file.
